The invention relates to a recessed valve for sanitary engineering fittings.
When recessed valves of this kind are installed, different installation depths occur. Particularly in the case of shallow recessed valves, the protective sleeve with the actuating handle often protrude from the wall almost to their full length and thus, apart from their unsightly appearance, cause hindrances through the handles which protrude so far.
The system of providing interchangeable, rigid spindle and sleeve sections to match the differing installation depth into the wall is known. However, spindles and sleeve sections of different lengths must always be available during installation.
The system of connecting the handle with a telescopic device adjustable in length to the valve is also known. However, this design is relatively complicated and expensive and, in addition, the spindle is carried relatively loosely so that perfect functioning is not guaranteed over a longer period of time.